it would be better
by itachi and naruto's puppy
Summary: Sometimes you have to let things out sooner. if you bottle them all up you start blaming yourself. Just like he did. teme, baka!" was all that Suigetsu could think on his way back to Karin and Juugo.


Tears streamed down the ravens face. It was unbearable. This pain of only being able to watch them suffer, day after day. He couldn't do anything to stop their hurt. He couldn't do anything at all. Wait… maybe he could, maybe, just maybe he could do something. Just this one thing. Yes. That would help them. That would save them. That one simple thing would make everything better.

His eyes frosted over, the tears ceasing in their fall. "Sasuke?" Suigetsu question, his violet eyes fixing upon the form of their raven haired leader as the other stood and walked off from his corner. Suigetsu frowned before he stood. "Juugo stay with Karin." He told the larger man as he followed after Sasuke. Juugo sighed as he watched the two males leave before looking down at Karin to watch her as the female rested.

"Sasuke, Oi Sasuke! Slow down!" The white haired man called as he raced after the sullen Uchiha. He should've known this would happen, mere hours ago they'd faced off against Sasuke's old team, the other hadn't said a word since his return after he disappeared with the blond jinchuuriki Suigetsu had not long ago learnt was called Naruto.

Sasuke took no notice of the other as he was followed through the forest to the entrance of a cave. Only then did Sasuke stop and suddenly collapse against the rough stone. "Suigetsu please… leave me alone…" came his voice after a while - though it was softer, barely audible. It was as though whatever was left in Sasuke had died. Suigetsu didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit.

"No Sasuke, you freed me. You helped me get my sword. If anything I'm in your debt. I'm not leaving you." Suigetsu replied, taking on the calm tone Juugo used around the Uchiha. Sasuke blinked before cursing and dropping down against the wall. "I don't fucking care anymore Suigetsu, just leave me alone." The Uchiha growled, anger spiking up in him once again as he punched the ground.

The white haired man sighed before taking a step towards the other. "No, Sasuke. I know what you're thinking, Kami-Sama you've done it too many times for me not to know." He stated with a dry chuckle. "What happened, Sasuke? When you left to fight with that blond kid what happened?" He asked. Sasuke visibly winced as he heard the question and Suigetsu knew he'd hit a sore spot.

"Sasuke… tell me what happened…" Suigetsu sighed as he moved and sat against the stone wall, watching the raven out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke said nothing as he pulled a kunai out of his holster before examining it. He said nothing still as he checked the holster and found it now empty. In his hand was his last kunai. To the young Uchiha it seemed like fate, or destiny perhaps.

They sat in silence for a while, Sasuke staring at the wall opposite him with a blank expression, the kunai clenched tightly in his hand. "He wouldn't fight me… He just stood there and talked… the whole time…" He mumbled softly. Suigetsu blinked before frowning and looking at the raven. "Nani?" the violet eyed male questioned. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Forget it…" He mumbled.

Suigetsu frowned at Sasuke before rolling his eyes as he reached to take the kunai from the other. "I'll forget it, but only if you calm down and come back…" He sighed. Sasuke blinked at Suigetsu before scrambling to his feet, moving away from the white haired male. "No! I'm not going /back/!" He snarled to the other, his anger suddenly refuelling. Suigetsu blinked, taken aback by Sasuke's sudden temper before he sighed and reached up to the other. "Sasuke! Calm down damn it!" He snapped.

Sasuke blinked and looked at the other male as he was snapped at, despair evident on his face. "Baka! Teme! Let me go!" He growled feeling the others hand pulling him back. Suigetsu grumbled before twisting to his feet, grabbing both of Sasuke's wrists as he looked the other directly in the eye. "Fuck Sasuke! Get it through your thick skull already!" He snapped.

Sasuke's looked straight at Suigetsu, their eyes lock though their expressions couldn't be more different. Suigetsu's face was contorted in anger, but Sasuke's was wide with a foreign emotion. If Suigetsu thought about it carefully he would've known that said emotion was fear. Sasuke was scared.

Sasuke's body began to tremble with suppressed emotions. No, he couldn't let Suigetsu stop him. He'd only make the other suffer. He couldn't take it anymore, the others contorted face only serving to make him feel worse about himself and everything he'd caused. He scrunched his eyes closed and tore his wrist from the others vice like grip, he aimed the kunai in his hand right at his chest, his eyes widening in pain and slight shock as the cool blade broke the skin and slipped between two of his ribs.

Suigetsu's eyes widened in shock before he cursed and took both of Sasuke's hands in one of his own as he lay the raven down carefully upon the soil. "o-oi Sasuke, you still haven't finished our deal!" He tried to plead with the other, not wanting the other to die like this. "Sasuke your worth more than this, you should die in battle not now!" He exclaimed, his hand freeing Sasuke's own as he reached for the kunai, his hand trembling as he tried to gently pull it back.

Sasuke gave a cry of agony and jerked slightly as he coughed up some blood. Suigetsu tensed before letting go of the kunai as he reached to wipe the ravens mouth. "Suigetsu…" The raven mumbled, his glazed over eyes fixing up on the electric blue eyes that stared down at him. "Don't… don't talk…" Suigetsu mumbled. Sasuke grunted lightly, "Naruto… tell him… t-tell him… aishite imasu…" he coughed. Suigetsu felt a wrench in his heart before he leant forward and pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's as he felt the other become cold against him.

He forced himself to ignore the fact that the raven was dead as he kissed the other's lips with want and need. The others final words had hurt him, right to the core. " Sasuke…aishite imasu…" he choked through tears as he finally pulled his lips away and closed the ravens glazed over eyes that stared at him in an almost mocking manner.


End file.
